An Artists Touch
by Aubrey Simone
Summary: Five hundred years later, Sesshomaru is still as cold as ever. But maybe all he needs is an artists touch, and maybe Kagome's going to be the artist to give it to him. * ON HIATUS *
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Takehashi! I've already got something planned, and I can't cancel again!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you'll have to. This is a really important shoot for the company, and Kai's already on her flight to the states... Come on, it won't be that bad."

Sitting in the waiting room of Maeda Studios, Sesshomaru Taisho couldn't help but by amused by the conversation he was hearing between who he guessed was a photographer and the manager of the studio. Apparently, the woman, whose name was common enough but whose voice sounded somewhat familiar, cancelled previous appointments quite often, and Sesshomaru had a feeling she would once more postpone her plans.

"Alright, but you owe me one. " Hearing a laugh, Sesshomaru smirked himself, wondering what manner of woman this was that she seemingly could not say no. He supposed he would find out.

"Mr. Taisho, the photographer will see you now." Nodding to the secretary, he stood and walked calmly into the back room, taking the hand the manager held out to him immediately.

"Mr. Taisho, thank you for choosing Maeda Studios." The man was tall, and built, but Sesshomaru could tell that he, like all humans, was intimidated by his presence, the nervousness rolling off of him indication enough although he managed to keep it out of his eyes. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know, and if Kagome here displeases you in any way, tell me and I'll be sure to dock her pay."

"Shut up, Takehashi. You know I'm the best you've..." Golden eyes met startling blue, and Sesshomaru instantly recognized the woman. Oddly, he remarked to himself that of course she wouldn't be able to say no; she hadn't been able to do so when traveling with his idiotic half-brother, so why would she be able to do so now? "Sesshomaru... I didn't - I didn't know you were alive." He could hear the wonder in her voice, and he thought for a moment to ask her how she could possibly think that he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would let himself die, but he noted that her scent suddenly spiked in embarrassment, and her eyes darted to her boss before landing on him again. "I mean, I didn't know that you were here, in Tokyo." He gave her a curt nod, walking further into the room.

"I have business here," he said, answering the question in her eyes and sending a message with his own golden orbs. She seemed to get it, and threw a smile in Takehashi's direction, the hope in her eyes matching what Sesshomaru suddenly felt; he disliked talking in code, and the sooner the human left, the sooner the miko could ask her questions.

"Alright, Take, I can handle it from here; I don't need a babysitter, you know." The man addressed held up his hands in an "I surrender" gesture, leaving the room without another word and closing the door behind him.

Youkai and miko stood in silence for a moment, and Kagome worried her bottom lip before smiling up at him and walking to the portion of the room that held all the equipment. He listened as she rummaged around, mumbling to herself. Underneath her natural jasmine and moonflower scent, the smell of her emotions fluctuated constantly, switching from confusion to curiosity before finally settling on a mixture of the two as she emerged, a camera in hand.

"So, Sesshomaru, long time no see."

"Indeed." Her smile didn't waver, and she motioned him over, indicating that he should sit on the small stool.

"Where have you been?" She was looking at him, an artist's gleam in her eye, and he answered her as she came forward, moving his limbs into the desired position.

"I have lived on the mainland for the past twenty years." She nodded, making a noise in her throat before stepping back. Satisfied, she nodded.

"Look this way, just a little." Her voice was soft, and he followed the request, not really seeing it as a command. "Okay, now tilt your chin down, a little more... Okay right there. Thanks." The camera flashed, and the little miko lowered the lens from her eye, pushing back a few strands of errant hairs and tucking them into the loose bun that sat at the nape of her neck. "So is that why I never felt your aura?"

"Perhaps." Some of the confusion left her scent, but her curiosity had not been sated, so Sesshomaru resigned himself to more questions.

"Why didn't Inuyasha tell me you were alive?"

"My brother may not know."

Suddenly, the onna paused in whatever she was doing, moving back around in front of him and looking at him with disbelief in her sapphire orbs. "Your brother?" He watched her for a moment, wondering if he was wrong to assume that she was a smart miko.

"Yes. Inuyasha is my brother, is he not?" She continued to stare at him, and he noted, or cared to notice, that she was only slightly higher than him while he was sitting, and that she had not grown very much since he had last seen her five hundred years previous; except for the curves he could plainly see on her person, she was only a few inches taller.

"B-but you never claimed him, at least not without sounding like you were mocking him," she murmured after a moment, her wide eyes telling him just what she thought of this new development. He resisted the sudden urge to smile at her, keeping their eyes locked to let her know that he was serious.

"A hundred years after your departure, Inuyasha and I settled our differences." If possible, her eyes widened more, and as his words sunk in, she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.

"That's great," she said cheerily, moving out of his line of sight once more. He sensed that she was done with her questions for the moment, but there was still a lingering trace of curiosity in her scent. He allowed her to move his limbs once more, shifting the props she'd previously set up until everything was to her liking.

Once more, she stepped back, checked the set-up, and raised the camera to her face. It flashed, and Kagome looked at the digital display before frowning. Figuring that the photo had not been satisfactory, Sesshomaru held his pose, staring unblinkingly at her as she snapped another picture, frowning at that one also. Sighing, she propped a hand on her hip and looked at him, the pout on her face calling his attention to her annoyed scent.

"Is there a problem, miko?"

Her facial expression did not change, and she stared at him for a moment more before answering. "Yeah, but I can't figure out what it is... Maybe there's something about the background..." Her voice trailed off, and her azure eyes darted over his head briefly before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it lightly. However, she did not move, and Sesshomaru found himself enthralled as he looked at her.

It was obvious to him that she had indeed developed into a mature woman, although her dress didn't seem to have improved; even now she wore a pair of brown shorts that showed off her long legs, complete with a white t-shirt that clung to her breasts and taut stomach, her finely muscled arms moving with grace as she raised and lowered her camera. Her ebony hair, which seemed adamant about its escape from the bun at her neck, shone in the studio's lights, glimmering almost blue as she moved around the space, her cobalt eyes showing her emotions as they flittered from one to the next. The inu could even feel her powers, thrumming just beneath her flesh, suppressed but completely under her control.

"Oh!" At her exclamation, Sesshomaru stopped his perusal of her form, taking note of his beast's sudden activity as he looked at her with indifference. "I know what's wrong," she said, the smile on her face showing just how pleased she was with herself for figuring it out. She tapped a finger against her camera lens before pointing it at him. "It's you."

He felt one eyebrow slide up, though he supposed he kept the shock from his expression fairly well. "I fail to see how I am the problem," he said, waiting on her to explain. Her smile was slow, and the fingers of the hand she'd once more propped on her hip began to tap rhythmically.

"I need you to show some emotion," she said. "I know you're probably not used to doing it, but you're about to be on the cover of Sekegai Magazine as "Sexiest Man of the Year", and the only expression you've managed to pull is that bored one." She pointed at his face, as if to emphasize her point, and then kept talking, reminding him of the times he had endured Rin's never-ending chatter. "Do you think that you could give me something more than that?"

"Hn." It was his only response after a moment of silence, but the bright smile she bestowed on him caused him to believe he had just made her the happiest woman in the world.

"Thanks." She moved behind him again.

---|---

Kagome still couldn't get over how utterly beautiful Sesshomaru was, although she couldn't say that she had expected him to get _uglier_ over the years, seeing as he was an immortal, seemingly never aging, all powerful demon.

Shaking herself free of her thoughts, she reached up and released the black satin drape from its hook, pulling it across the space before teasing it a bit to get it to fall like she wanted it to. She grinned as she stood in front of Sesshomaru, knowing that she had been right about the black; it offset his pale skin and quicksilver hair. Even his eyes stood out more, the golden color as sharp as she remembered.

She smiled at him, and then raised her camera, focusing the lens. Her finger twitched, but she didn't shoot the picture. Something wasn't quite right. Lowering the lens, she ignored the irritated look the youkai was giving her, narrowing her eyes as she observed his position. After a minute of careful examination, Kagome huffed, and then sat her camera down.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I need to move some more things. Could you stand up, please?" Giving her a blank look, the youkai stood and moved to the side, and she could feel his eyes on her as she pushed the chair he had been sitting on out of the way, replacing it with a burgundy chaise and a glass side table. Examining the new set up, she nodded to herself and stepped back, not noticing how close she stood to Sesshomaru until she turned around, finding herself face to chest with the youkai. Raising her eyes to his face, she smiled, a little nervously, and took a couple steps back. "I'm done now."

He gave her a curt nod, and then moved to the chaise, sitting before swinging his legs up onto it, crossing them at the ankle. He threw an arm over the back of the chair, leaving the other one resting against his thigh. Kagome nodded, liking the natural way his body flowed along the line of the chaise, going and finding a champagne flute and a bottle of sparkling cider she kept for props. Pouring a little into the flute, she then handed it to Sesshomaru, ignoring the look he gave her and pulling the table a little closer to his side. Grasping his wrist, she gently moved his arm until the flute rested on the table. Keeping a hold on his wrist, she moved his hand a little further away from the flute, leaving him to position his fingers as though he were going to pick it up.

After satisfying herself with his position, she picked her camera up, and then raised it to her face after giving him a pointed look. She thought his hand might have twitched, but ignored it and focused her lens. And then Sesshomaru's expression hit her full force, and she had to remind herself that gawking at him wouldn't help his ego.

His eyes were warm, his entire face softened with an expression she had never seen on him. His mouth seemed to quirk at the corners, but it wasn't a smile, and it wasn't a grin. Unable to place it, Kagome forced herself not to pay attention to the way his heated gaze seemed to crawl along every inch of her skin, causing it to prickle in pleasure. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and then snapped the picture, knowing instantly that it was the one she would present to Takehashi.

She took longer than usual looking at the digital display, convincing herself that it was to make sure that everything looked as she wanted it rather than taking time to calm her nerves. When she looked back at him again, his eyes had gone back to the blank gold she was used to seeing, and she smiled at him. "Alright, I think we're done here."

"Hn." He stood, his movements smooth, and Kagome began collecting her things after making sure to save the picture, noting that she felt Sesshomaru's youki against her skin much easier than she had felt any other demons. Figuring that it was only because he was the strongest of them all, she ignored the tingling feeling and turned to him with a smile as she put away the sparkling cider and cradled her personal camera against her chest.

"So what do you do in this time, Sesshomaru?" She fumbled to get her studio key out of her pocket, locking the door and waving lightly to the secretary as she walked by, Sesshomaru holding the door open for her as they left.

"I own Taisho Industries."

Kagome chuckled to herself. "I always wondered if the name had anything to do with your family. I guess I was right." The inu said nothing, and they walked in silence for a moment before Kagome spoke again. "I was supposed to be meeting Inuyasha today, you know. I had to call and tell him I'd be late because of a photo shoot… You could come with me, if you like." _I doubt he'll let me off on smelling like you otherwise,_ she thought.

Sesshomaru was silent, and said nothing until Kagome found her car parked down the street. She unlocked the door, and was reaching to open it when a clawed hand shot forward and grasped the handle, swinging the door open. She glanced up into amber eyes, and, finding nothing but plain indifference, she smiled. "Looks like chivalry isn't dead after all."

"I shall accompany you to your meeting," he said, obviously not having anything to say about her last remark. Kagome smiled at him, turning and tossing her camera and bag onto the passenger seat before looking at him again.

"Alright. Where'd you park?"

---|---

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru watched with slight interest as Kagome shot up from her seat and threw herself into the arms of his half brother, who laughed as he swung her around in a complete circle before setting her down on her feet again. The half breed opened his mouth to speak, and then his head snapped up and his eyes met Sesshomaru's.

"Little brother." He hadn't spoken very loud, but Inuyasha heard him and returned the slight incline of his head, throwing an arm around the little miko's shoulders and leading her back to her seat. She sat, but reached across the table and took the hanyou's hand, her smile never wavering.

"Inu, it's so good to see you," she murmured, pure happiness pouring from her sapphire eyes.

Sesshomaru half listened to their conversation, his senses trained more on the bustle around them than on the two reunited friends. He could hear the conversation across the street, even over the sound of the gas guzzling pollution machines as they rolled over the pavement. The woman coming out of the restaurant behind them came toward their table, and he smelled her interest in him before she came within twenty feet. She was human, and, unlike the miko sitting at the table, smelled of kitchen grease and cigarette smoke, a revolting combination. He resisted the urge to glare at her, and settled instead on ignoring her as she placed menus in front of them and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Water, please, with a lemon slice," Kagome said pleasantly, her voice almost a chirp. The waitress made an agreeable noise, but Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained across the street, waiting until Inuyasha ordered his beverage before blandly stating that he would like a bottled water. He refused to look at the woman, even as she lingered, her eyes on him. After a moment, she intoned that she would return shortly.

"Gods she stinks."

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru looked to the miko, whose face openly displayed her disbelief. "Inuyasha is correct," he said, making sure to keep his voice devoid of emotion, although he was amused at the look on the onna's face. "The woman smells." A pout touched Kagome's lips, and she shook her head.

"It's only because you've got sensitive noses. She doesn't smell to me."

Instantly, Sesshomaru caught a faint tinge of deceit, but ignored it, finding himself highly intrigued at the miko's desire to protect a woman she didn't know. Then again, why should he have thought she would have done any differently? He had, after all, known her for quite some time before she completed the Shikon Jewel, and, although their relationship, or lack thereof, had been far less than stellar, he knew that her capacity for compassion was almost as large as Japan itself.

Inuyasha had, while he mused, scoffed and called her a liar before launching into yet another conversation that Sesshomaru only half listened to, only returning his attention to the pair when Inuyasha said something about him, and as his brother looked at him, Kagome gaped.

"Rin is still alive?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, and, again, resisted the urge to ask her what manner of lord she thought he was. "I would not let her die," he answered. Her eyes widened, if it were possible, and Sesshomaru would have found the expression slightly amusing had he not seen the disbelief. "I arranged for her to mate with the Lord of the South."

"Who is he? And where is she?"

"Shippo." It was Inuyasha who uttered the name, and Kagome's head snapped so quickly to the side that Sesshomaru thought it was a wonder she didn't break her fragile human neck. "Yeah," the half-breed murmured, as if answering a question. "Dog boy here set Rin and him up when Rin turned eighteen, and they mated when she turned twenty."

Kagome was silent for a very long time, her head down and her fingers twisting the hem of her shirt between them. Sesshomaru was, for once, unable to sense anything from her; she had masked her scent and aura so efficiently and so quickly that it was like she wasn't there.

And then she threw herself out of her chair and around the small table, latching herself to Sesshomaru's side. It took him a moment to regain his neutral expression, and to realize that the high pitched noises coming from the onna's throat were actually words, but when he did, he suppressed the urge to bury his nose in her fragrant hair, choosing instead to sit very still. When she continued to make the gods-awful noise, he clenched his jaw. "Miko."

Almost as if he had physically harmed her, she drew back, her cobalt orbs widening as she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered through her hands, finally lowering them and reaching over to pull a chair from another table, settling into it before continuing. "I just - I'm happy for you, and you probably gave Shippo a reason to live, because he had Rin to look after, so thanks. I really appreciate it." The gratitude shining in her eyes and exuding from her pores had told him as much, but, oddly, hearing the words gave him a sort of pride, his beast stirring once more.

It was a small movement, and the caged dog settled almost as quickly as he shifted, but Sesshomaru had learned to take every change in the beasts demeanor as a sign of something important. After all, he'd had complete control over his inner self for almost three hundred years, and he'd never had a response to anything, much less anything as simple as a show of gratitude. It was something he would have to think on later.

"It is of little consequence," he said blandly, once more ignoring the putrid smelling woman as she came to their table with their drinks. "I simply did what was necessary to ensure Rin's survival."

Kagome nodded, although she said nothing until she'd cheerily informed their waitress that they wouldn't be eating and nicely asked for some sugar. "Yeah, well, I still feel like you've done a lot... I owe you one, okay?" She said after the woman had gone, looking at him with a light smile on her lips and contentment in her eyes.

The taiyoukai found himself nodding, although he had an odd feeling that he would be satisfied to simply see the appreciation on her face. He kept his thoughts to himself, as per usual, and the three of them spent the better part of three hours catching up on their lives thus far.

Kagome, as Sesshomaru already knew, was a photographer, and although she had dreams of opening her own studio, she was content with what she had at the moment, and currently rented out an apartment on the eastern side of Japan. She also drew from time to time, and Sesshomaru could see small, almost non-existent calluses on the fingers of her right hand, evidence of her words. She had not drawn for a while, however, if the size of the little spots of hardened skin were to be of any indication, and Sesshomaru wondered briefly if she had no inspiration.

He was brought out of his musings as the miko's aura flared, and an intense sadness swept over her. Her face fell, and she stared at Inuyasha as though he'd said something she didn't understand. Looking to his half-brother, Sesshomaru deduced that he had indeed said something that upset the both of them; Inuyasha's facial expression was slightly pained, and Sesshomaru could see through the illusion that he wore that his ears were pinned against his skull.

However, Inuyasha's uncomfortable expression was nothing compared to Kagome's sorrow, and Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her, watching as she opened her mouth, but closed it again, and then opened it once more. A noise escaped her throat, but it could hardly be considered anything near a word. Suddenly, she took a deep, shuddering breath, and then closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you loved her." Her voice was quiet, and she fiddled with the sugar packets she'd gotten for her water, tearing the paper into small pieces.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Inuyasha answered. "It was bound to happen sometime. She was old, ya know?"

Deducting that they were speaking about the older miko, Sesshomaru found himself tensing, the muscles across his shoulders tightening almost painfully. At first, the reason for the tension eluded him, and then he realized that Kagome's powers were flaring, fizzing against her skin, and her proximity to him, within arms reach, was setting him on edge. He could barely repress his natural instinct to get rid of the threat to his person, but he managed, only slightly extending his aura as a warning.

Instantly, Kagome's power drew back into herself, and her eyes snapped to his, an apology in the azure depths. He inclined his head towards her in acceptance, and she smiled, the smell of salt stinging his nose as a tear trailed down one porcelain cheek. She quickly wiped it away, mumbling a trembling 'sorry' as she did so. "She was happy though, wasn't she, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah. She knew you were safe back here, and she made me promise that I'd tell you not to be too sad over her. She told me to tell you she was perfectly at peace, and that she'd lived long enough."

The table fell silent, and, after a moment, Kagome took a few deep breaths, a small smile on her lips. A type of peaceful expression fell over her face, and she tapped her slim fingers against the tabletop before looking up and changing the subject with a swiftness that startled even Sesshomaru.

He scented her, but the smell of her gave away nothing, nor did her aura give off anything except calm and happiness. He watched her.

The onna had always intrigued him, although he had initially found her nothing but a nuisance, and even then, her dress and manner made him curious. Now, five hundred years after their first meeting, he found that his curiosity hadn't abated, and had even grown stronger, if he had anything to say about it.

A vibration against his thigh drew him out of his thoughts, and he pulled his phone from his pocket, eyes quickly scanning over the text message Rin had sent him. He narrowed his eyes, then quickly typed a reply, standing as he slid the device back into his pocket. "If you would excuse me. I have business to attend to."

"Yeah, I really oughta get going too. Listen, Kags, I'll call you, alright?" Inuyasha stood with him, and the miko followed, a bright smile on her face.

"Sure. We can have dinner sometime." Her azure eyes slid to Sesshomaru, and her smile widened. "Maybe you'll let me take your picture again?" It was a question, and Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, though he doubted that he would allow the miko that experience.

After a few more traded promises of a later meeting, the miko waved one last time and walked toward where she'd parked her car, and Sesshomaru was gifted with one last tendril of her alluring scent before she disappeared in the crowd.

"It was good to see her again."

"Hn."

---|---  
Author's Note: I wanted to try something I haven't seen much of, and I've got to say, I did much better than I thought I would ^_^. Anyway, let me know what ya liked, what ya didn't like, or if it was just okai! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-Note: **I would like to extend my deepest condolences for having this chapter out so late! It's taken me a while to get it written, but I've also posted this to , so I think I'll be able to write more since there will be a bit more pressure to write. Also, thank you very much for the kind reviews - you are all lovely! Enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

"Sesshomaru? Are you listening to me?"

Instantly, the inu slid his eyes from the wall and locked them to Rin's face. "You were saying that the pup has begun training with his father." Rin narrowed her eyes, but pursed her lips and continued to talk.

Sesshomaru had not, in fact, been listening at all, but he'd had centuries to hone the skill of listening without listening, and it was proving to be of more and more use lately. Rin was, however, moving on to a different subject now, and the note of excitement in her voice drew his full attention to her.

"Shippo told me that he talked to Inuyasha last week, and that Kagome was coming to dinner tonight!" Her brown eyes lit up in pure anticipation, and her smile was the widest he'd seen it in a very long time. He nodded. "Oh and did you see the picture? She did a really good job, see?" The young woman reached down into the purse she held in her lap and pulled out a rolled up magazine, unrolling it and smoothing it out before holding it flat against the table.

Sesshomaru had already seen it, but looked at it anyway, nodding once. Rin reached for it, rolling it once more before stuffing it back into her purse. "Anyway, I have to go, okay? Shippo wanted to see if we could get dinner reservations at Mizaki for next weekend, and we've got to take Isou to the doctor. I'll see you tonight, right?" He nodded, and the young woman stood and walked around the desk, placing a light kiss on his cheek before leaving.

As she closed the door behind her, Sesshomaru marveled at her innocence; he had expected her to lose it over the centuries, but it remained intact although she had lived through wars and had seen more than any human would in their lifetime, and he was grateful for it, because he didn't know if he would have become who he was had she not remained the same.

His intercom buzzed, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he reached over, allowing the pleasantness from Rin's visit to fade away as his secretary informed him of a meeting.  


* * *

Kagome bit her lip and stepped back before frowning and shaking her head. That wasn't right.

Instead of stepping back in to fix the horrid depiction of a beautiful waterfall she'd taken a picture of while in the Sengoku Jidai, the miko ran her fingers through her hair, not caring that she was probably going to have to wash it again. She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to come up with some way to work with the canvas.

When nothing came immediately to mind, Kagome took her paintbrush and tossed it onto the floor, glaring at it as the tip stuck to the newspaper she had lain down earlier. She'd been trying, for the better part of three hours, to get the rendition out of her head and onto the canvas, but it wasn't coming out right, no matter what she tried or how she tried it. _Nothing_ worked.

Resigning herself to failure, the miko pursed her lips as she untied her apron and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto a nearby chair before turning and leaving the small room she called a studio. Padding into the bathroom just to the right of the room, she pushed the door open with her hip and flicked the light switch with an elbow. Having done it a thousand times, she leaned forward and turned the faucet on using that same elbow, and then proceeded to wash the paint from her hands, watching as it blended into a blue-brown mess before going down the drain.

She turned the water off and reached for the towel, glancing up. She sighed.

"Honestly, Kags, you've got to get some sleep tonight," she murmured, watching her mouth move in the mirror. Towel forgotten, she reached up, brushing a wet finger against the dark blotch underneath her eye. It stood out like a bruise, and she_ tsked_ at herself before wiping the trace water away with her forearm and drying her hands.

She turned off the light, and had just gotten a foot away from the studio door when her own face flashed in her mind's eye, just as it had been in the mirror, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, resisting the urge only for a moment before turning on her heel and heading back into the studio. She could at least do a self-portrait, right?  


* * *

"She's late."

Sesshomaru glanced up, finding his ward's eyes fixed on him, and, at the prompting in her gaze, he glanced down at his watch, inclining his head to Rin before pulling his phone out of his pocket. A clawed finger danced across the device momentarily before he put it up to his ear, noting with satisfaction that his police contact picked up immediately. "Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

"Himura, check your records and give me the cell phone number of Higurashi Kagome."

"Sure thing."

Moments later, the number was relayed to him, and he thanked the man before hanging up and dialing the woman's cell phone number. Her "hello" was breathless, as though she had just run to find the device.

"Miko, I was under the impression that you were aware of when dinner started."

A pregnant pause followed the statement, and then the miko released a string of expletives in a volume that had him holding the phone away from his ear and raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha, who sat smirking across the table. Shippo, sitting next to Rin, snickered, and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the phone as the miko spoke, an embarrassed lilt marring her tone.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry! I got tied up in some of my art, and I guess I lost track of time ... I'll be there in half an hour, I promise!"

He grunted. "Very well."

The miko apologized once more, and then the line clicked. Sesshomaru ended his side of the call, placing the phone on the table before fixing his half-brother with a blank stare. "You seem to have rubbed off on her, Inuyasha."

The hanyou smirked. "Good."

It was forty-five minutes later when the doorbell rang, and Sesshomaru listened as the miko greeted his butler, and then her footsteps echoed down the hall. The kitsune stood as Rin did, and as soon as the miko stepped through the doorway, he heard the two of them catch their breath.

"Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I'm late; I got distracted, and I - "

Her eyes landed on the kitsune and young girl, and then widened, and Sesshomaru heard the small whimper that left her throat. She opened her mouth, and then, faster than he thought she could, his ward went around the table and flew into the miko's arms, a half-laugh and half-sob reaching his ears.

He stood to the side as the kit, too, went around the table and wrapped his arms around both of the women, his larger frame easily caging them in his embrace. It was a few minutes before any of them moved, the salt of the miko's tears permeating the air and her aura fluctuating wildly in joy and relief.

"Oh guys it's so good to see you," the miko murmured, wiping at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She swallowed, and then looked around the rest of the room. "But we can catch up later, alright? I'm hungry!"  


* * *

The tinkling laughter of a child permeated the air, followed closely by the laughter of the adults, a particularly melodic laugh ringing clearer than the rest.

Sitting in the middle of Sesshomaru's living room floor, Kagome couldn't help but feel charmed by Rin and Shippo's firstborn son, Isou. He was the cutest little hanyou she had ever seen in her life, with bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. He was the perfect picture of childlike innocence, with chubby cheeks and pudgy fingers, and almost the spitting image of Shippo when he was younger. The little hanyou looked to be about five in human years, but he was, in reality, closer to twelve in youkai years, and had just started learning things about his youki and his abilities as a hanyou. He still spoke and acted as a five year old human, though Kagome knew that his speech patterns and mannerisms would mature in no time.

At the moment, he was laying on the floor, at the mercy of Kagome's tickling fingers, squealing in delight as he squirmed in an attempt to get away. He managed to twist out of her grasp, and then darted across the room, hiding behind his mother's legs and grinning at her as she gaped in mock disbelief at him.

"How dare you run away from me!" she exclaimed, widening her gaze and placing a hand over her heart.

"'Gome gonna tickle me," the child responded, and Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"No I won't, see? My hands are all tangled up."

Isou approached her cautiously, and when she made no move to capture him, he giggled and ran into her, knocking the both of them to the floor. Kagome laughed again, and then sat up, hugging the tiny body close to her own and planting a kiss against a rosy cheek. "Eww! 'Gome gave Isou cooties!"

Kagome laughed and rained kissed on the young hanyou's face, ignoring his protests and holding him tightly to her chest. After a while, she decided that he'd had enough, and as she let him go, he took off, hopping up into Shippo's arms. Kagome smiled, sighing before settling back on her hands.

Her gaze was drawn to Inuyasha, and she cocked her head to one side, watching his ears swivel on top of his head. Inspiration suddenly struck her, and she scooted to a chair, reaching up and grabbing her personal camera before turning it on and aiming it at her hanyou friend.

His eyes slanted to her, and she smirked, snapping the picture even as his aura twisted in agitation. She had been taking pictures all night, and she couldn't help but take more and more as the night wore on. Sesshomaru's home seemed to contain the perfect lighting, and no matter where anyone sat or stood, there was always the right amount of ambience; it was a photographer's heaven.

Her gaze wandered to Sesshomaru as Rin and Shippo drew Inuyasha into conversation, and she tried not to stare, though she was positive that she failed miserably – especially considering that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Standing at a large window that looked out over his backyard and gardens, the taiyoukai seemed to be made of marble, dressed in a pair of casual dark pants and a deep burgundy shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were in his pockets, his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and hanging down his back in silky tendrils of what looked like pure moonlight. The markings of his heritage, visible after he'd removed the concealment spell, seemed glaringly sharp against his pale skin. The stripes on his wrist curled halfway up his forearm, and Kagome noticed for the first time that although he wasn't overly muscular, he was definitely male, despite his feminine facial features. His aura oozed dominance and calm, a definite sense of masculinity in the air around him.

She reached out with her aura, lightly touching his in a prompting manner. His head turned, and she bit her lip at the sight he made, partially bathed in artificial light, and partially lit by the warm colors of the setting sun. He watched her, amber eyes sharp and face completely devoid of emotion.

She raised her camera and snapped the picture.  


* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the miko rubbed at her eyes, obviously tired despite the smile she'd worn when he'd entered the studio.

It had been two weeks since they had all dined in his home, and he could admit to giving the onna more than a passing thought at least once. He didn't really know why, but his curiosity about her had only grown stronger since he'd first seen her. She was still the mystery she had been to him five hundred years previous, and he couldn't help but feel as though he needed to know more about her. He did, after all, pride himself in his knowledge, and not knowing about the petite onna grated on his nerves.

"So what brings you here, Sesshomaru?"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he focused on her as she moved around the studio, positioning and adjusting the props around in preparation for her next booking. She wore a long white skirt, a turquoise blouse accentuating her slim waist and generous breast. A pair of silver sandals adorned her delicate feet, and he could see flashes of turquoise color as she walked, proof of painted toes.

"I came to request something of you, miko."

She stopped in her movements, hand suspended midair, halfway to the curtain she had been reaching for. He noted a silver bracelet on her slim wrist, the band about an inch wide and hugging the small joint with just enough space for it to slip slightly as her hand fell back to her side. Her eyes lit in question, and she licked her lips. "Oh?"

He looked away from her, glancing around the room. Her soft breathing was almost loud in the quiet space, and her clothes rustled as she shifted on her feet. He looked at her again. "Taisho Industries is holding a charity dinner this weekend and I have need of a new photographer."

The miko's lips tilted up, and she cocked her head to one side. "Are you asking me for help, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He didn't miss the playful tone in her voice. "Do not think so highly of yourself, woman. This Sesshomaru simply has no desire to hire an outsider."

He could tell that she felt flattered despite the way she tried to hide it, and she nodded, her mouth fighting the smile he could see in her eyes. "Sure thing, Sesshomaru. I'll be glad to help out."

Sesshomaru watched her finish what she was doing, pulling a deep blue drape across the space where she would be taking her pictures. A stool went in the middle of the span, and she stepped back to observe the set-up. Seemingly pleased with it, she turned, gaze flicking to his before she went to a small desk against the wall, seating herself in the squeaky, revolving office chair. Slim fingers closed around an equally slim mouse, and she looked up at him once more as the screen of her laptop lit up.

He could see the question in her gaze. "It is a black tie event, and you are expected to dress appropriately."

A blush blossomed on the apples of her cheeks, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before lightly clearing her throat. "I don't have the money to buy an evening gown, Sesshomaru," she explained, her voice quiet and a little shy. He could tell that she was more embarrassed about having to admit it than about the actual fact, and for a moment he remained silent.

"There is a boutique in the Nagano Prefecture called Nikoto. You will go there and choose anything you like. Tell the owner that I will send a check."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, bangs swishing lightly against her forehead. "You don't have to pay for it, Sesshomaru! I'm sure I could scrape something up, and I – "

"The decision is made."

She looked as though she would argue, but he flared his aura in warning, noting with satisfaction that she instantly pursed her lips and nodded almost stiffly. "Fine. But I'll pay you back."

"Hn." He was spared from her response as a young woman stepped into the studio, narrow brown eyes and lank black hair marking her as one of the blandest people Sesshomaru had ever seen. Kagome welcomed her with a smile and a cheerful 'hello', shaking her hand as she confirmed their appointment.

Sesshomaru slipped out just as the miko became absorbed in her work.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's all she wrote - for this chapter anyway! Thanks for reading, and I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to have another out next weekend!


End file.
